Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a delay measurement circuit and a measuring method thereof, and particularly relates to a delay measurement circuit used for measuring transporting conductive wires between chips and a measuring method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In conventional technical field, delay measurement circuits are roughly divided into three types including vernier delay line, ring oscillator and time to voltage converter. Although the measuring method of the vernier delay line may provide a better resolution, when delay measurement of a larger range is performed, a required circuit area is greatly increased. In a delay measuring operation of the ring oscillator, a measuring resolution thereof is limited by a structure of the ring oscillator. Moreover, the measuring method of the time to voltage converter is uneasy to implement calibration and is liable to be influenced by a manufacturing process variation.
Measurement of delay of transporting conductive wires between chips is usually implemented by using the ring oscillator. Besides that the structure of the ring oscillator may influence a measuring resolution, the vector (logic 0 transited to logic 1, or logic 1 transited to logic 0) that causes an error of the measured delay cannot be confirmed, which causes difficulty in analysis.